


Dragon Age Kink Meme: Prompt Fills!

by theshrimplord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Prompt Fill, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshrimplord/pseuds/theshrimplord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for various prompts from the Dragon Age Kink Meme!<br/>WARNING: NOT ALL OF THESE ARE NICE. THEY ARE NSFW. DISCRETION ADVISED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Kink Meme: Prompt Fills!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was prompted by this: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?view=62096181#t62096181
> 
> Please note that it includes sexual assault. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.  
> ~~~  
> F! Lavellan x M! Hawke

When he had first come to Skyhold, Varric had warned her not to be with him alone. “Hawke is a good friend and he's priceless to the Inquisition, but he... he has some problems, Inquisitor. I'd feel comfortable if you had someone accompanying you when you're with him.” Ellana had thought the request odd: after all, if he was Varric's friend, Hawke had to be trustworthy. Right?

And yet, she had granted his wish. Usually it was Varric with her, but occasionally it was Cassandra or one of the others. Dorian had only come once and rushed her away from the battlements where they had met Hawke, his hands like iron on her shoulders. When they were alone, he had hugged her close, his eyes wild. “He scares me, Ellana. I don't like this.”

Ellana couldn't remember what had drawn her to the lake that day, now. All she could remember was looking up from the water and Hawke was suddenly there, alone. And they were alone.

Like she had promised Varric wouldn't happen.

Although Ellana had tried to leave, Hawke had been charming and she had found herself drawn to the Champion of Kirkwall. His charm was irresistable, of course: she would have to be blind not to notice how handsome he was. The servant girls of Skyhold would hurry about and whisper tales of him, of his romance and suave and the tumbles in his sheets. Ellana was intrigued by both Hawke and the stories.

He had kissed her for the first time that day, pushing her back against the tree. His hand had cupped her face: so large, so rough. Ellana had leaned into him, thrilled by how large he was compared to her petite frame. Even when he broke the kiss to trail a finger down one ear and then the other, she had still been excited. Flattered, even. She hadn't known then that the questions that followed would spell her downfall:

_“Were you a wild elf or a city elf?”_

_“Are your ears sensitive? Does it hurt when I tug them?”_

_“Is it true that human nobles pay handsomely for an elven bride?”_

Some questions had made her uncomfortable, of course. When Hawke had prodded about the price of Dalish maidenhood, for instance, Ellana had stopped him. That was the first time she had been frightened: his eyes were cold and hungry, calculating. Even though he had not asked again that day, sometimes she would catch that expression in Hawke's eyes again and she would be afraid.

Ellana heard the whispers of his past lover, too, but she ignored the gossip. That Merrill and Hawke had fallen out before the battle with the Templars—perhaps even left him. That they'd found her body yards away from the other fallen, brutalized so badly that her friends could only identify her by the shredded vallaslin beneath the blood. That no one had actually _seen_ Merrill during the battle... and Hawke had been missing as well. Whenever Ellana inquired about his previous lover, Hawke turned cold and refused to speak anymore. On one occasion, she had continued to press and he had unleashed anger on her: grabbed her by her shoulders and slung her against a wall, so hard that his fingers left bruises. Ellana had been stunned but she had forgiven him when he came to her chamber several days later, sobbing and desperate.

Now, she regretted her forgiveness.

Their relationship had always been a secret, a request from Hawke. After Ellana had revealed Varric's unease at them being alone, Hawke had begged her to keep him a secret. He claimed Varric's strange request was the result of over-protectiveness: the dwarf was attached to her, thought of himself as something of her father. Hawke had not lied about the nights he spent with strange women and claimed this reputation was what kept Varric on insisting she been accompanied around him. Even though his explanation sounded a bit too forced, Ellana had agreed.

How naive she had been.

Now, she struggled against the rope binding her wrists, her heartbeat fluttering like a trapped bird within her chest. “Hawke, I'm afraid. I don't like this.”

_Crack._

The sound of his palm hitting the flesh of her bare rear shocked the air and Ellana cried out, squirming. Hawke's hand circled the back of her neck and he jerked her head up roughly, his eyes strange once more. “What did you say to me, knife-eared slut? I paid good money for this and I won't have you ruin it.”

Ellana's eyes stung with tears and she swallowed, reciting Hawke's words from before: _it'll be a game, Ellana. It's just going to be a game._ But it was a game she found she did not want to play, a game that Hawke was so enthralled with, he was no longer seperating reality and fantasy. _I want to force you, have my way with you. You'll be the poor elven girl, bought by the powerful noble. Please, Ellana, I need this. I need you._ Ellana stared into Hawke's eyes, desperate for any warmth, but she only found cruelty.

“Do you know how hard it was to bring you here, slut? How hard my hunter searched to find you?” As he spoke, Hawke jammed a knee between her ankles and forced her legs apart. She had been forced to kneel on the bed and have her head shoved upon the blankets, her rear end in the air. Hawke had stripped her quickly and procured rope from his side, binding her wrists.

_Crack._

“Say something.”

Ellana forced herself to breathe, remembering the lines he had given her. “P-please don't do this. I-I'm a virgin.” In reality, she had given her maidenhood to Hawke weeks ago: a painful, bloody affair that had left her shaking afterwards. Hawke had helped clean her, had apologized many times: _“I didn't consider the fact that I'm bigger than an elven man, I'm so sorry Ellana.”_ She had forgiven him, of course—she always forgave him.

Hawke smiled coldly. “I know you are. Why do you think your price was so high?”

One of his hands forced itself between her thighs and Ellana cried out as he pressed a finger inside, pumping it in and out forcefully. “You're so wet for me, you slut. You must really want this.”

“I don't!” Ellana couldn't tell if she was merely repeating a line or if her fear was real.

Before she could decide, Hawke was behind her and his cock was pressed against her. Ellana had a brief moment of clarity and opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but then his hips jerked forward and she screamed as he buried himself without hesitation. She felt as though she was torn and wondered if there was more blood, but then his hand was at her throat and Ellana coughed.

“If you scream, I'll kill you,” Hawke whispered and Ellana was afraid he was telling the truth.

As Hawke slammed against her, Ellana felt herself floating. She forced herself to think of that day by the lake: the way Hawke had been so cautious to kiss her, the warmth she'd felt when their fingers had been intertwined. If only she didn't think about... what was happening now.

Her lungs suddenly began to burnt and Ellana jerked, her airway constricted. Hawke's wild thrusting had tightened his grasp and his hand was a collar around her neck. _She couldn't breathe!_ Ellana began to struggle, actively struggle, but this only seemed to excited him further. As her vision began to swim, Hawke suddenly stilled and she felt the jerk inside her, followed by hot fluid. The last thing Ellana remembered before blacking out were his lips at her ear:  
_“Have you had enough, knife ear?”_

 

When Ellana woke up, her neck was on fire and she was naked on the floor. Hawke was beside her, his eyes swollen and red. When he saw her own open, he cried out and wrapped his arms around her.

Ellana felt no warmth in his embrace.

“Oh my sweetling, my little elven princess, oh my love... I never meant to hurt you, you must believe me, you must understand,” Hawke babbled on, his words hurried and frightened, but they did nothing to alleviate the pain inside Ellana. Her stomach was heavy and she slowly pulled away from him and managed to get to her feet. As she stood, there was a horrible pain across the top of her chest and she gasped, staggering forward to the mirror.

Her collarbone protruded grossly against her skin, which was mottled and an angry black-purple. When Ellan tried to lift her right arm, tears welled in her eyes and she cried out, stopping her attempt immediately. Her neck was bruised as well, but there were welts the size of Hawke's fingers.

As she stood there, Ellana realized she was... _wet. Sticky._ In horror, she realized that there was semen across her chest. _Hawke had finished again, even after she had been unconscious._

Ellana felt like she couldn't breathe. “You need to leave.”

“Ellana, I can fix—“

“Get out. If you do not leave, I will call for my guards and tell them the truth of what happened here.”

In the reflection of the mirror, Hawke's face shifted into something like a mask. “It was a game, Ellana. No one will believe you.”

“Get. Out.”

Thankfully, Hawke left, slamming the door behind him. After he was gone, Ellana crawled awkwardly into bed and alternated between screaming and sobbing. She felt as though she had to crawl outside of her skin somehow, felt that she needed to be boiled inside and out before she could feel clean again. The knife Cullen had given her-- _”for your protection”, he had said—_ called to her from the bedside table.

Ironic, wasn't it? It had laid there as Hawke had... as he had...

Ellana dropped the blade before it could meet her skin, trembling. In the morning, she would go to Varric and tell him the truth. She would have Haw—... have that _monster_ sent away.

_“You're so beautiful, Ellana.”_

She closed her eyes against the memories, her stomach churning.

 


End file.
